Living Dead
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Completly different style. This is dealing with humor, impossibilities and action. What happens if the BAU team suddenly have to deal with a...zombie outbreak? That's right, zombies and CM..together. I said this was different


**I have never EVER written a fic like this before so please feel free to tell me this sucks but I've been reading a couple of Glee zombie fics and zombie fics for others hows and it sparked an interest and I had to try it for CM as a challenge :) Forgive me if it completly and utterly sucks. Again this is just for humor mostly since I write so much angst. And be aware this is late at night.**

**This was inpsired by a convo between me and another friend, also fanfic writer angeleyes419 and if she posts her story you should totally read it :) **

"So do you know what's going on?" Morgan asked Reid who shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

"JJ just said to come in for an emergency meeting."

"When was the last time JJ called an emergency meeting?" Emily voiced what they were all wondering.

"Garcia what are you doing here?" JJ asked when they were all sitting down.

"I...you said emergency meeting. Morgan was with me when you called," Garcia replied, taken by surrprise.

"I don't think you want to be here for this," JJ said kindly.

"I, don't?" Garcia frowned and they all looked at JJ oddly.

"JJ what is it?" Hotch asked as he slid into his seat. JJ looked at Garcia who hadn't moved and sighed.

"Mutilated bodies were found in a graveyard in a town not to far from here."

"I think you were right," Garcia said as she looked like she was about ready to vomit. "I probably shouldn't have come..."

JJ handed them the folders of the crime photos.

"Oh God." Emily held her mouth.

"It's not even bodies," said Morgan in disgust. "Just a bunch of skin...and insides."

"I just lost my appetite," murmured Garcia.

"Who could do something like that?" Reid asked as he he stared at the photo in shock and horror. "I mean it's not like they were cut into peices...it's almost as if a wild animal attacked them."

"That's what they thought at first too but there was an eyewitness who saw something different."

"Like what?" Rossi asked as he sat up. JJ coughed and swallowed as she looked down.

"JJ?" Reid asked.

"They...said it was zombies that killed these people."

Silence. Utter silence filled the room.

"Okay is it April fools day or something?" Morgan asked, glancing around the room.

Reid just stared at JJ.

"So you refused to accept my evil twin, eviler twin theory but you're willing to buy _zombies_?"

She raised her hands in defense.

"I'm just repeating what the witness told the cops! And why I thought we should investigate. It's not zombies, but it could be a human then, or a group of them."

"JJ's right," Hotch agreed. "If it is a group of killers out there we should try and look into this as soon as possible."

"Wait," said Rossi suddenly. "If it's zombies, should those corpses even exsist? Shouldn't the people attacked be zombies too?"

They stared at him and he looked defensive.

"Yes, as it may shock you I know a thing or two about the lore of zombies."

"Maybe they just got tired of the stereotype," Emily teased and Morgan shook his head.

"I can't believe we're actually having a conversation about zombies..."

"You know zombies are really actually a pretty fascinating mythology," Reid started to say. "There's an amazing vast number of movies featuring this subject as well as books. Stories of zombies actually orginated in the the Afro-Caribbean spiritual belief system of Vodoo where they were told that people were being controlled by a powerful wizard."

All of them stared at him dumbfounded.

"How do you KNOW this stuff?" Garcia asked and Reid looked surprised.

"How do you _not_? I thought everyone knew about zombies..."

"That doesn't mean we know everything about them," laughed Emily with a shake of her head.

Hotch cleared his throat.

"I suggest we get a move on before another murder strikes," he suggested.

"Oh right," Reid said quickly as he stood up. All of them left,shaking their heads.

Hotch sighed as he also stood up.

_zombies._

And here he thought he had seen everything.


End file.
